somniumrpfandomcom-20200214-history
CSCL
Here at Somnium, we pride ourselves on having a close-knit community of roleplayers. To ensure quality, we've implemented a new system known as the CSCL (Character Sheet Check List). Prior to this, most character approvals simply went through 2 officers and were based on personal opinions. In Somnium, each character must follow a specified set of rules to be allowed into the canon. If you have any questions or concerns about the rules, please feel free to contact a DM. ---- 1. Proper grammar and punctuation must be used in according to sheet submission. (Special cases may be made for non-native english speaking persons.) 1a. Excessive use of profane language may result in an instant denial. ---- 2. Character combat ranking must be in direct preportion to the history of said character. 2a. The qualifications for ranking are as follows Rank F: 0-1 year(s) of training with a specified weapon type (Magic, melee, ranged, etc.) Rank E: 2-3 years of training with a specified weapon type (Magic, melee, ranged, etc.) Rank D: 4-5 years of training with a specified weapon type (Magic, melee, ranged, etc.) Rank C: 6-7 years of training with a specified weapon type (Magic, melee, ranged, etc.) Rank B: 8-9 years of training with a specified weapon type (Magic, melee, ranged, etc.) Rank A: 10-19+ years of training with a specified weapon type (Magic, melee, ranged, etc.) Rank S: 20+ years of training with a specified weapon type (Magic, melee, ranged, etc.) 2b. Immortal or long-living characters (40+) are not allowed to become S ranks unless the character is intended to be a boss. 2c. Boss characters are to be registered seperately if the character is intended to become a non-boss character at any point in the future. 2d. Despite combat ranking or back-story, players are NOT allowed to perform any form of non-combat to combat instant kills. NOTE: Overkills while already in combat with the opposing characters are allowed. Slitting the throat of a passive character or a character not in combat at that very moment, however, is not. 2e. Exact years of experience should be noted in the character's history. If it is not, the character will be assumed to have ((Age) - 4) years of experience in their talent. 2f. If part 2 of the above rule applies and there is more than 1 talent listed, the experience will be split n times and rounded down. ---- 3. A minimum of 3 DMs must approve all character sheets. 3a. In the case of a denial, all voting on that character sheet shall be halted until the denial is resolved. 3b. If the denial is found to hold bias, it will be discarded and voting will continue as normal. 3c. If a denial is made on a character that was already approved, the player shall be informed and the character will be put under inspection to ensure the complaint is valid. ---- 4. Overly combative or agressive characters may be subject to DM smiting if more than 3 users complain. 4a. In the case of an arc or an area battle, the user complaints and the character will be inspected closely to determine if the complaints are valid for this scenario. 4b. If user complaints are found to hold a bias against the character or RPer, the complaint(s) shall be discarded. 4c. If a user continuously complains against a specific character without just cause, the user submitting the report may be repremanded. 4d. If a character's backstory gives the impression of them potentionally being a menace, that character will be put under heavy monitoring until deemed safe. ---- 5. Character history must be a minium of 2 paragraphs (5 sentences each). 5a. Personality must be a minimum of 2 sentences. 5b. If your character is not your own (From a T.V. series, movie, game, etc.) give a legitimate reason for them arriving. Copy-pasted backstory from another wiki will not be enough to let you in. ---- 6. All races must adhear to their native abilities (No earth ponies able to use magic). 6a. Rule 6 may be nulled if the character in question has a specific reason for being able to perform their abilities (Special staff, weapon, etc.) 6b. Characters will need at least a D ranking in their adopted talent (4-5 years of practice) in order to adopt it. Damage caused by a non-native talent user will be halved until the ranking has been brought up to a B (8-9 years of practice). 6c. Learning from a tutor character will NOT speed up the process. This same rule applies to tomes, books, etc. ---- 7. DMs are not responsible for populating your character sheet onto the wiki if you are approved. A link to the character sheet editor will be given and you may add your entry to the wiki yourself. 7a. All new characters MUST be added to the global character list. 7b. If you have any issues with the character sheet editor, please contact a DM. ---- 8. DMs are not allowed to approve their own characters. 8a. If a DM is caught doing this, they will be repremanded and put on leave for 1 week. 8b. After 2 repremandations, the DM will be removed and a slot will open up. ---- If the character sheet checks out with everything above, the character shall be accepted. Welcome to